


"You See The Sun and I See The Moon. It Burns."

by Virgil_Sanders13



Series: Alexander Hamiltion needs help [1]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamiiltion the musical
Genre: Alexander Hamiltion has Asperger Sydrome, Alexander Hamiltion has deppression, Alexander Hamiltion is closed off, Alexander Hamilton Has Anxiety, Alexander Hamilton has Nightmares, Alexander Hamilton has Trust Issues, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alternate Universe - High School, Author will vent in this fic, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Dark Past, F/F, Gen, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, This will be fully of angst, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgil_Sanders13/pseuds/Virgil_Sanders13
Summary: Summary: Alexander Knows to keep his head down and to be quiet. He hates himself and hates the light of the sun. The sun was light and warm but that doesn’t matter because all he can see is the moon. The moon is cold and dark.  He has been in more foster care homes than he could count since he was 7 from when his dad left, his mom died and a hurricane came. He is a smart kid with problems testing people. He has Asperger’s syndrome and anxiety. People don’t understand him and he doesn’t understand people. Life has always been dark for him. Alex is a train wreck, to say the least. When he gets placed with the Washingtons things start to become better, and meeting John also helped make his world a whole lot brighter than anything else in the world. The problem is John is the sun and he is the moon will things be able to be better for them or will they just chase each other.
Relationships: Alexander Hamiltion & Thomas Jefferson & James Madison, Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Alexander Hamiltion needs help [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112765
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. The Washingtons

**Author's Note:**

> I am reuploading this story after I took a break. Translations are at the bottom of the page.

Emotions. Those are things I barely understand and probably never will. I study them that way when people show them I can pinpoint what they are. I can understand my own emotions tho which is a weird thing. I don’t really need to know what emotions mean. I just need to understand them so people think I can help plus emotions can make my world less black and white. 

“Alexander we are almost to Mount Vernon. Mr. Washington’s house.” Mr. Libra told me. I looked from the window to Mr. Libra. I nodded my head towards him before going back to look out the window. Mr. Libra was my social worker since I came here from Saint Croix. 

The car rolled into a gravel driveway and pulled to a stop. I looked out the window to the house. I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt. I had grabbed my backpack and opened the door. I stepped out of the car and onto the gravel driveway. I kept my eyes to the ground as I walked at a quick pace to keep up with Mr. Libra. 

The house was a lot bigger than my old one on Saint Croix. It was an old house that was made of white brick. He had a black door with a gold door knocker and a sliver door handle. Mr. Libra came over to me a few minutes later with my duffel bag. I grabbed it and thanked him quietly. 

The door opened and my new foster dad Mr. Washington was standing there with a bright smile on his face. He was dress nicely in a nice deep royal blue suit with black dress shoes. I kept my head down as both he and Mr. Libra shook hands. “Well Alexander I have to help some other kids you be good for Mr. Washington and I’ll check in with you soon. Bye.” He said and gave me a one-sided hug. I nodded my head I know where he was really going. He didn’t have any other charity cases besides me. No, he was going to the bar to get drunk. Just like he always did after he dropped me off at a new house. I watched him pull away from the driveway. 

“Well come on in Alex. Your brother has been really excited to meet you.” Mr. Washington said as he stepped into the house. I nodded his head and followed him into the house. Mr. Washington was about 6’2” I say maybe a little taller. He led me inside the main entrance of the house. I looked around taking in my sights before I reached into my backpack and pulled out my case file. I held the file in a tight grip and headed into the kitchen. 

Mrs. Washington was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of steaming tea in his hands. Judging by the smell I can tell it is eucalyptus mint. It smelled nice. It reminded me of when my mom was alive. I sighed quietly as I still missed her greatly.

Mrs. Washington looked up and smiled at me. “Hi, you must be Alex. I’m Mrs. Washington’s. George’s wife. You can call me Martha.” She said to me. I smile and nodded my head politely to her. “Nice to meet you, Martha. Did you know that the name Martha comes from Latin from Ancient Greek meaning mistress or the lady?” I told her. She smiled. “I didn’t know that. Thank you for that fact.” She told me. I nodded my head again and I looked away. 

Mr. Washington walked into the room. “Okay Alex, are you ready to meet your brother?” George asked me. I nodded my head. I forgot he had mention that I had a brother. He smiled and motion the person into the room. I looked over to the person that would be my new brother.

The boy is about 2 inches taller than me. That would put him around 5’9” because I am 5’7”. He had a yellow t-shirt with France written in black lettering on the front center of the shirt. He wore a pair of dark black jeans and white socks. He had his curly hair tied tightly into a bun/ponytail. He had a proud smile on his face before he started speaking to me. “Salut! Je m'appelle Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de Lafayette.” He said in a very thick French accent. He stretches his hand out for a handshake. “You spoke in French,” George told him. Lafayette looked away. “Sorry. I do that when I get excited.” He told me. I nodded my head before I started speaking again. “Salut! Je m’ appelle Alexander Hamilton,” I said to him and shook his hand. He nodded before he started jumping up and down. “You speak French! You speak French!” He said again as he jumped up and down on the floor. “You can call me Layfette. It’s shorter than my full name.” I nodded my head to him. “I’ll take you upstairs.” He said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room with my stuff. I held back a flinched as he grabbed my hand and took me up the steps. This family might not be so bad. Too bad, I will be leaving them as soon as they don’t want me.


	2. New Room. Hope It Stays.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander gets his new room and writes to his mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! Hope you like this chapter!

Lafayette leads up the long stairs to the second floor. “Maman et papa sont au troisième étage. Nous sommes à cet étage.” He said to me in French. I nodded my head towards him. Lafayette and I walked down the hallway. He pointed out two spare rooms. Both spare rooms had a bathroom, two beds, a night table, and a closet. The walls were painted a plain white color and the room had two windows with black curtains. He took me to the bathroom that we both shared. It was painted a light blue. It had a walk-in shower with a door that opened and closed which is cool. Then he led me down to his room. He took us to his door and, we stopped waking.

His door has painted the colors of France flag and had pictures of France hang all over it and had his name written in cursive black lettering in the center of the door. He smiled as looked at the door in per amazement. It was so cool! I wanted a door just like. “You like it mon amie, no?” He asked me. I nodded my head. “Good. Wait till you see the inside of my room.” I said as he opened the door. The inside of the room was painted all navy blue with deep yellow curtains on both his window. He had a closet and a desk against his wall. His bedding was the color of France flag and he had French things all over his wall. He a corkboard had pictures hung up on it with lights around them. The lights were rose gold and were the hanging fairy lights I heard rich kids on the island talk about and how pretty they are. I have to say these lights are very pretty. Lafayette smiled softly. “Come, Alex! Let’s go see your new room.” He said and exited his room. I nodded and quickly followed him to my room.

Can I just say I love my new room? I’m going to say it. I love my new room. It is so cool. I am a big fan of it. Yes, it was a plain room but I don’t mind that. I don’t need anything big or dramatic or anything like. I might get new bedding and maybe some different but everything else is fine. 

The room was painted dark forest green with one wall that where my desk was at that was painted with chalkboard paint. I smiled softly as I glanced around the room with a light spin. I smiled softly and headed back to where Lafayette was. He smiled at me as I got back over to me. “You liked the room?” He asked me. I nodded my head. “Yeah,” I said back to him. “I’ll let you set up your room for the next few hours before I come back to get you for dinner.” He told me with a sly grin on my face. I smiled softly and nodded my head with a grin. He exited my room.

I grabbed the duffel bag and my backpack. I placed both on my bed and opened up my backpack. I started looking through it and pulling stuff out of it and placing it on the bed. 

My backpack was generic. It wasn’t a fancy or expensive bag. It was an old hand me down hiking backpack. The backpack was from my brother before he left the island to go find work. The backpack was a deep forest green color. It had some dirt and stains on it but it was still in good shape. 

I took out some stickers, pictures, and some other stuff to hang up around my room. I took the pictures first and started to put them on mall walls. I then moved to the next few things. 

The room looked really nice when I finished it all up. I scanned the room and straighten a few things out. When I grew up on the island I never was allowed to hang my stuff up. Let alone have my own room. I smiled softly and moved over to my dressers with my duffel bag. I opened the drawer and unzipped my duffel bag. I didn’t have much on me just 3 shirts, 3 pants, and some socks. That was it. I added them to my drawer and then closed it. 

I walked over to my desk and sat down. I sat down after I pulled out the chair. I took out my binder from my bag and opened it. I flipped through it and took out a paper. I took out my feather pen and wrote on top of the paper. The date was August 21, 2019. I started writing the letter.

“Dear Mum, how are you? Sorry I didn’t write to you last week. I was busy and getting out of a foster home. I’m now in a new foster home. The family is named the Washingtons. They seem pretty nice. I think Mr. Washington is New York’s secretary. I saw his face with his name in a newspaper a couple of times. Many people tend to like him as a secretary who said he is doing a good job. They have a son named Marquis de Lafayette. He is a cool kid. He is all energetic and happy and he loves everything. He speaks French which is great because I haven’t known someone who spoke French in a long time. It is always nice to hear it again. I wrote James another letter last week. I hoping he gets back to me soon. The weather in Virginia is nice. It’s hot but it is nice. The hot weather reminded me of the weather we got in Saint Croix. I better be going. Bye Mom, I will write to you soon. Love, Alex.”

I put my letter down on my desk along with my pen. I just finished writing it when Lafayette knocked on the door. I quickly put some papers over the letter and covered it. I turned around and looked at Lafayette. 

“Le dîner est prêt, Alex.” He said to me with a smile. He had one of his arms up and was using it to lean against the door frame. I nodded my head and put my pencil away. “D'accord, je descends,” I replied and headed outside the room. Then I headed down the steps to the dining room. 

I waved to Mrs. Washing-sorry I mean Martha and sat down at the table next to Lafayette. I smiled and waited for the food. I love my room and where I am at. I hope it stays forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: French: “Maman et papa sont au troisième étage. Nous sommes à cet étage.”   
> English: “Mom and dad are on the third floor. We are on this floor. ”  
> French: mon amie  
> English: my friend  
> French: “Le dîner est prêt, Alex.”  
> English: “Dinner's ready, Alex.”  
> French: “D'accord, je descends,”  
> English: “Alright, I'm going down,”


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to school and meets the gang, his crush, and maybe bullies? Jefferson plays a nice character. I forgot to mention in my first chapter notes that Jefferson will not be a total jerk to Hamiltion both will be civil and nice to each other because Jefferson is Lafayette's cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all thanks for keeping up with this story. I always like it when people read it. Also chapter is longer than the other two.

I sat up and turned my alarm off as it went off at 5:30 am. I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes. The clothes that I grabbed were a black and white button-up shirt, a pair of blue jeans, mix match socks, and my jacket. I tossed all of that on. I grabbed my shoes which were a pair of beat-up converse like the rest of my outfit. I mean my shirt was faded and was barely held together, my jeans have holes in them and my jacket was faded and had patches in it. My shoes were stained, faded, and had holes at the bottom of them, but these were the only things I have. Mr. Washington started to have me go to school on Friday. I grabbed my bag and headed down the steps. I looked at the time on the clock. 

“Alex! Que portent!? Vous ne pouvez pas porter ça à l'école! Allez changer!” Lafayette screamed at me in a shocked voice. I smiled lightly as he seemed to care for me even tho just yesterday he just meant me. I fumbled lightly with the end of my shirt. "Je porte mes vêtements. Je ne peux pas changer. Je n'ai pas de vêtements à porter." I explained to him. He nodded his head. “You have time before school starts. I have some clothes that don’t fit me anymore. You can wear them and then tomorrow we can shop for clothes for you.” He explained to me. I nodded my head quickly. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs to his room. 

He sat me on his bed and dug through his closet. He took out a plaid shirt, blue jeans, a jacket, and a pair of shoes. “Change into this. This will fit you. Might be a little big but that’s okay.” He said going back downstairs. I changed into the clothes quickly. I stood up and headed back down the steps. Lafayette smiled as I came down the steps. “You look good, Alex.” He told me. I nodded my head to him. He gave me a small smile and grabbed his keys. “Come on let’s go.” He told me. We walked out to his car which was an old bug. He started the car and started driving to school.

We reached school and got out of his car. Lafayette walked up to the building and pulled out a schedule for me and shoved it into my hands. “Those are your classes. You are lucky you share classes with me and my friends. This all works out.” He told me. I nodded my head slowly trying to understand everything while processing it. 

“Alex?” “Alex, are you listening?” Lafayette asked me. I looked up from staring at the borrowed shoes from Laf. Laf said that his clothes would be a bit big on me, but in reality, they were extremely baggy on me. I fumbled with the jacket’s sleeves. I pulled them over my hands. “Yeah, I am listening,” I told him softly. I quickly spend up with him walking to our first hour. We reached the room. Lafayette grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. We walked in and I saw four other people at a table in the back. “Those are my friends and our cousin. I’ll introduce you to them.” Lafayette said as he walked over to the table. I followed him keeping my head down. “Hello, guys. I have a new person for you guys to meet.” He said to the group. 

Cousin? I didn’t know Lafayette had a cousin. I guess this is happening. The group stopped talking and looked up at us. Lafayette nudge me softly to wave or say something. I flinched and pulled back from the nudge. I waved my hand awkwardly. 

“This is the kid that your parents called us about a week ago?” A kid with a big puffy hair sitting next to an open seat. The kid was wearing a purple magenta jacket and pants. “Yes. This is Alex. Alex this m-our cousin Thomas Jefferson.” Lafayette told me as Thomas waved politely to me. I nodded my head softly to him. Lafayette walked over to the empty seat next to Thomas and sat down. 

“Hi, James Madison. Thomas’ boyfriend.” I nodded my head. The kid was actually shorter than me, which is odd. I never had seen a kid who was shorter than me. That’s awesome. I nodded my head to him. The kid was wearing a green sweater. 

“Hey, Hercules Mulligan. I am Lafayette’s boyfriend.” Another person said. This person did look a bit familiar. Then it occurred to me. This was the kid that was in a picture on Laf’s desk laughing at something Laf had said. The kid stood at 6’4” tall which was only a couple of inches taller than Laf. They looked cute together. 

“I’m John Laurens.” A kid with a South Carolina accent said. I froze as I stared at the kid. The kid was fucking hot. He had wavey light brown hair, with freckles all over his face. He stood up at 6 feet tall which was even better. Totally better. The dude probably doesn’t like men away. I realized I was staring at the person and looked away as quickly as I could. I sat down by John and took out my notebook, pencil, and drawing book. I looked at my schedule and wrote down Adance Chem in my notebook. 

The bell rang as the teacher walked in. He closed the door and looked at all of us. “All of you are here today. That’s great. Now today is mostly a review day of biology. We need to learn some of the biology before we continue on with the lesson. He went over to the board and wrote down ‘What makes us, us?’ He turned back around to us. “What makes us? What are humans made out of?” He asked us waiting for us to answer. I glanced around the room before I raised my hand. The teacher who I believe is Mr. Jackson nodded his head. He looked at his chart. “Mr. Hamilton, is it? Do you have an answer to the question?” He asked me. I nodded my head. “Yes. Us humans are made out of sixty liters of water which is 65%. Our bodies are also made of trillions of cells that do missions all over the body and they hold the DNA. DNA is what makes us. Us.” I explained to him nervously. I hardly talk in other classes besides history, but history and science were my good subjects besides writing classes. “What does DNA stand for?” He asked me after he wrote down what I said on the board. “Deoxyribonucleic acid.” I stammered out. He said. “What is in DNA?” He asked me. “Our genes that make up our physical traits and personality,” I explained and he nodded his head. He began talking about the biology of us humans and the chemicals that we have. I wrote down the notes.

I looked up when I felt someone looking at me. I looked up to see a kid at the back of the class looking at me. He looked like one of those popular kids that hates everyone and a jerk. I sighed under my breath and ignored him. 

Right before the bell rang he passed around a few worksheets for us to do for homework. He then smiled and dismissed us. I packed my work into the folder and closed my notebook. I stood up and followed Lafayette to the next class.

We left AP Environmental and headed over to the World History class. I was walking by Jefferson behind everyone. “Thomas, can I ask you something?” I asked him. “You just did but go ahead.” He told me in a slight chuckle in his Virginia accent. “There was a kid staring at me in Advanced Chem. I wanted to know the person.” I said. He looked over at me. “What does the person looked like?” He asked me. I described him to what the kid looked like. He nodded his head as he listened to me. “That’s George King. Stay away from him. He is an asshole. I swear that person was born a jerk.” He told me. I nodded my head. That makes a lot more sense.

We reach the classroom and I pulled the door open for us. I walked over and sat down by Lafayette. I knew that if I sat by that John kid I would not listen to a single thing the teacher would say. He was so cute and adorable. I took out my notebook and began writing some stuff on it. The teacher walked in. He was the teacher that reminded me of Mr. Browne from the Wonder movie and book.

He smiled at all of us and set some stuff on his desks. “We are going to learn about the Founding Fathers for the next few weeks. During these weeks we will have essays, tests, quizzes, debates, and projects.” He explained it to us in a soft voice. “Today we are opening this chapter on a small review of the founding fathers.” He said going over to the board writing down two teams. He then turned to us. “We are going to be in two teams, to play Time Tag.” He said to us. I looked confused at the teams and the teacher saying we are playing Time Tag. I looked over at John. “What’s Time Tag?” I asked him deeply confused.

He looked over softly. “Time Tag is a game that Mr. Diggs came up with to test our knowledge of a topic he picks out.” He told me. I nodded my head. That makes sense. He turned to us and picked up a sheet of paper. Attendance paper. “I’m going to split you up as my way to take attendance today. I’ll call your name and tell you what team you will be on. FYI I make these your new seats. If you have issues with the people you are seating with then you can talk to me about after class.” He said standing in front of his desk.

“Okay. George King, you are team one.” He said pointing to a seat on the right side of the room. “Alexander Hamilton. You are on team one.” He said pointing to the seat next to George. I sighed and grabbed my stuff moving over to George. I sat down at the seat as Mr. Diggs called more names. 

“The last person we have joining team one is John Laurens. You are going next to Alexander on that free seat he said.” Mr. Diggs said. He nodded his head and came over to me. He sat down next to me. Our team had George, me, John, Hercules, Aaron Burr, Charles Lee, Samuel Seabury. I sighed trying not to look around. I felt Geroge giving me glares. I didn’t even know what I did to that person, but that didn’t affect me that much because in Saint Croix I got bullied a lot, and even when I first got to America I got bullied as well. 

We started the game and I got to say it was a fun game. I had fun. That’s a first. The only time I had fun doing things would be reading or writing. That’s when I had fun. I don’t really have fun at school. It’s not fun for me or anything. I just go because I want free education. I can’t afford a lot of educational things. I’ll take all the free stuff I can get my hands on. 

The bell rang and we packed up our stuff. I shoved stuff in my bags as I left the room. I left the room quickly and looked around the hallway. I was trying to find out where the cafeteria was at. I spotted Lafayette and quickly ran after him. “Lafayette? Where do we go for lunch?” I asked him. “Follow me.” He said and lend use to the room. 

“Alex réveillez-vous,” Lafayette said. I groaned and turned over on the bed and pulled the blanket around myself. “Alexander. Wake up.” The voice said again. The voice registered in m brain as Laf’s voice. I groaned. It was Saturday. I was actually asleep. I haven’t slept in a week. I want to sleep. “Alex. Come on my friends are going to be here in a few minutes. We need to get stuff. Come on.” He said again to me. I groaned and sat up in bed. My hair was going everywhere. I rubbed at my eyes and then looked at the blurry figure of Lafayette. Glasses. Right. I sighed. I grabbed my glasses from the nightstand and put the glasses on my face. I saw the Lafayette figure smiling at me. “What time is it?” I asked him. “It’s 7:20 am.” He said to me. “Our friends are picking us up at 8:00 am,” Lafayette said. He stood up from the bed once he realized I was up. 

I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. I walked over to the dresser and got dressed as quickly as I could. I brushed my hair and teeth. I fixed my hair as went wild again. I sighed. Looks like I need my beanie today. I grabbed my beanie and tossed ot over my head. 

I walked down the steps grabbing the handle. I had my bag hung on my left shoulder casually as I stepped down to the floor. I sighed for a moment. “Alex, they are here,” Lafayette told me. I nodded my head quickly and looked over at him for a moment. “I will be there in a minute I have to go grab something,” I explained to him as I walked over to the kitchen. I saw Lafayette go to the car and shut the door. I opened up my bag and pulled out my antidepressant medication which was Prozac. It helped with my depression and anxiety at the same time. I looked over the bottled and sighed. I needed to eat first. I’ll be fine. I shoved it in my bag and headed out to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was this chapter. I can feel something is going to go down in chapter 4? Something good? Something bad? I won't say. The shoutouts for this chapter are VaintyShion, Ardent_Reader, ex_exlovers! Thank you so much for leaving kudos. I know I don't say it enough but I love it when people leave comments and kudos it makes me so happy. The shoutouts are my way of saying thank you for reading and leaving a kudos or a comment.   
> Translations: French: “Alex! Que portent!? Vous ne pouvez pas porter ça à l'école! Allez changer!”  
> English: “Alex! What are you wearing !? You can't wear this to school! Go change!”  
> French: "Je porte mes vêtements. Je ne peux pas changer. Je n'ai pas de vêtements à porter."  
> Englished: "I'm wearing my clothes. I can't change. I don't have any clothes to wear."   
> French: Réveillez-vous  
> Englished: Wake up


	4. Chapter Four: Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes shopping with the group and starts to become friends with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is this chapter!! I hope you like it! Also, LAMS is starting to happen. Keep an eye on that.

Chapter Four: Friends  
There was one thing that I remember from growing in Saint Croix. That one thing was knowing my place and where I belong in that place. My dad was a gambler, and drinker that left at the age of 10. When he was in my life, we had very little money to use to get new clothes and shoes. We only had enough to buy food and water. The rest of the money went to betting, playing card games, and alcohol. He never paid for child care when he left; instead, we had even less money to spend to get food. Shopping for me right now with all these kids that have money is just something that I don’t have. I can’t be going shopping with these people.

“Alex! Alex!” James said to me as he snapped his fingers in front of my head. I blinked a few times and looked up. “Yeah?” I asked him looking up from staring at my hands. “I asked if you have a phone or if that is something we need to get you,” James explained to me gently. He didn’t look offended that I had spaced out. I started to freak out in my head. They couldn’t know I didn’t have a phone. They would buy one for me and the phones are fucking expensive. I took a deep breath before I did my response. Lie. That will work. I nodded my head to them. “I have a phone.” James nodded his head.

We entered the room and Thomas grabbed my arm and walked over down a path along with James. I had fallen asleep while we still had an hour in the car. I thought I heard James and Thomas asked the group if they could take me somewhere first before we all went back together to shop. That is why I was with Thomas and James only right now.

We reached a phone store and I sucked in a breath. “What are we doing here?” I asked them. Thomas let go of my arm and looked down at me. “We know that you lied about having a phone. It is important that you have one. Besides Lafayette, and John bought a hundred dollars worth of iTunes cards for you to download music or anything else.” He said pushing me into the store. I shook my head as quickly as the wind blows. “No, no.” I protested. “Yes, you do. You need one in case anything bad happens you can call for help.” James said trying to reason with me. I shook my head again. “Alex,” Thomas said turning to me. He smiled at me. “If you think money is the issue? Don’t worry about it. Considered this as a gift from your cousin.” He told me. I sighed knowing I wasn’t going to win and nodded my head. He nodded his head and started looking through the phones. 

Thomas picked up an XR phone and looked over it with me. It was a pretty yellow color and I think I would like that. “You like this one?” Thomas asked me. I nodded my head. “It is a pretty yellow color. I like yellow colors.” I explained to him as he picked up the phone with a nod. We walked over to the cashiers and James grabbed a clear phone case. Thomas paid for the phone and James paid for the case. 

“Thank you.” I said as Thomas handed over the bag to me. I took the bag with a small smile on my face. “No problem.” They said to me as we walked back over to the group. Lafayette smiled as we came over. “Good. You are back. Hercules is going to be in charge of shopping because he knows fashion and style.” Lafayette explained. 

We all reached one of the stores, a Macy’s, and started to look around the clothes. “Do you know your size?” Hercules asked me. I was fumbling with my bracelet. I thought about what clothes fit me best on the island and in foster care. “An extra small,” I responded. They all stopped walking and looked at me. “Say that again,” Hercules told me. I nodded and repeat my clothes size to them. Hercules nodded his head softly. He sighed for a moment. “Well, okay then.” 

We walked around the store with Lafayette and Hercules. They are pointing some clothes at me and I shrugged my shoulders at the options. “You see anything that you like?” Hercules asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. The only clothes that I had were from a thrift store. I looked around more by the group. 

I noticed a green and black jacket and walked over and started to look it over. I smiled softly. It was better than the blue jacket that I had on which was covered in holes and was old. I liked it. That was a first. Plus it was on sale that was even bouse. I grabbed a large because I liked baggy clothes and headed over to the group. “I found a thing that I like,” I told Hercules. Hercules smiled at me and looked over the jacket. He nodded his head as we continued shopping. 

We were leaving the stores with bags of clothes. I kept thanking them and telling them didn’t need to do any of this, but they just brushed it off. They said it doesn’t matter and they just wanted to help me. I smiled softly and climbed into the car. I was still holding onto the bag with the phone, case in it. I was really happy. I had gotten my first real phone! I yawned tiredly as shopping and hanging out with a group of people all day exhausted me. 

I leaned my head on someone. I was too tired to know who it was. I closed my eyes and leaned into the person more. I felt something getting put on me before I fell asleep. I heard a small click of something and “awws” but that was it. 

I woke up when the car came to a full stop. At first, I thought we were in a traffic jam or hit a red light but the car had actually fully turned off. I opened my eyes with another eye before I saw where at m-Laf’s house. I looked up to see that I had fallen on John. I quickly moved my head from him. “Sorry,” I told him quickly as I blushed a light pink color. He looked over and smiled softly at me. “It’s all okay.” He told me. I nodded my head. 

I got out of the car and grabbed some of the bags while Laf grabbed the others. We headed up to the house with the bags when I noticed the Washingtons’ car gone. “Hey, Laf where are Marsha and George?” I asked him. He looked over at me before speaking “Maman et papa sont allés travailler.” He told me. “Where do they work?” I asked. “Dad does something with the government and Mom works as sectary.” He told me. I nodded my head. 

Laf unlocked the door and we walked into the house. I grabbed the bags and excused myself before walking up the steps to my room. I opened my door and closed the door once I was in the room. I put the bags on my bed and sighed again. Why? Why are they doing this? I am just some charity case. It’s not like I am going to stay here for a long period of time. I will be shoved away. I just know it. 

I walked down the steps to head to the kitchen for a snack. I heard the group laugh and I glanced over at them. Laf was singing a song in French while dancing a weird. “Count to 9 while spinning in a circle,” Thomas told him while laughing with a grin. Lafeyette nodded his head and bean doing it. I subconsciously began to count in French as well. 

“Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf.” I said as I looked up from the ground. I saw everyone looking at me. “You speak French?” Hercules asked. I nodded my head, “I can speak French, Spanish, English; sometimes all at once.” I spoke to the group. “Thomas speaks French, which I think you know .” Laf brings up. I nodded my head. “I speak Irish and English. Tho I’m not really good at my Irish.” Hercules said, with John speaking up after him. “I can speak Italian and English.” He said with a small smile on his face. I nodded my head.

I walked over to the group to hang out with them. I think I can become friends with these people, or at least I hope I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was that Chapter. I really hope you like it. This Chapter's shoutout goes to random9person! Thank you so much for leaving kudos! if you want to have a shoutout leave a comment or kudos!  
> Translations: French: “Maman et papa sont allés travailler.”  
> English: “Mom and dad went to work.”  
> French: “Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf.”  
> English: “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, if you want a shoutout leave a comment. They make my day.  
> Translations:  
> French: “Salut! Je m'appelle Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de Lafayette.”  
> English: "Hi! My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de Lafayette.”  
> French: “Salut! Je m’ appelle Alexander Hamilton,”  
> English: "Hi! My name is Alexander Hamilton,”


End file.
